


Jack Kline's Multiversal Dating Service

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: In which an innocent joke about Charlie dating Sarah Michelle Geller in an alternate universe leads to Jack resurrecting Benny Lafitte and possibly starting a poly trio between two of his dads and an Ex-Vampire.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Jack Kline's Multiversal Dating Service

Most of the gang were sitting around the table in the bunker, reminiscing about old times, cracking jokes, talking shit. Turns out overthrowing a tyrant god and installing your son as the new one was pretty good.

Cas was sitting next to Dean, their thighs brushing together as Dean’s cheeks flushed from more than just the alcohol in his system. Sam and Eileen were frantically signing to one another trying to keep up with the rapid fire jokes Charlie was spouting as she sat in Rowena’s lap. Mary was hitting John on the back for an uncouth comment he’d made about something or other while Jack and Claire were deep in discussion about some meme she was trying to get him to understand.

“Listen, listen!” Charlie says, standing up and wobbling a bit as she slams her beer down on the table. “I could Totally snag Sarah Michelle Geller if she was into girls. It would be my life mission.”

Rowena smirks, shaking her head and laughing as she pats Charlie on the back.

Jack turns up his head, frowning and looking into the distance before speaking. “There are no universes in which you and someone named Sarah Michelle Geller are a romantic couple.”

Everyone turns to look at Jack for a moment, confusion in their features.

Jack then rattles off a list of women that Charlie’s of other worlds have dated or are currently with.

“Wait,” Charlie says, staring at Jack. “You know every other world who people are with?”

Jack smiles beatifically. “Of course, I’m god, I had to rebuild all the other worlds Chuck destroyed. I keep tabs on them a bit, but not much.” He pauses for a moment and then chuckles. “Sorry, I forgot one. You are also with Dean in one universe.”

Dean spits out his beer. “What!?”

Jack continues smiling. “Yes, I believe it is what I have heard Claire call a ‘beard’ situation,” he says marking the air quotes with his hands.

Charlie straight up cackles at that and Dean blushes even deeper red. Then Charlie’s smile turns devious. “Wait, Jack you can see who everyone has ended up with in every permutation of the worlds?”

“Of course.”

“Do Dean,” she says and Dean holds his hand up in protest, but he can’t say anything because he’d just shoved half a piece of pizza in his mouth.

When Jack returns to looking at them all he smiles. “Dean is with Castiel in only this world. In 2 worlds he is with a woman named Cassie, in 4 with a woman named Lisa, in 1 a woman named Ronda, in 3 he is with Castiel’s vessel Jimmy Novak, in 10 he is with a man named Lee, in 5 with a man named Aaron, in 2 with a man named Rufus, in 1 with Crowley and in 47 with a man named Benny.”

There’s stunned silence in the room before Sam turns to Dean with a look of pure vindication and screams while pointing at Dean “I KNEW there was something between you and Benny!”

Dean looks absolutely bamboozled by this information. Finally he ekes out “forty seven?”

“Yes. There are,” Jack pauses for a moment calculating, “5 where you are both vampires, 12 in which he is a vampire and a hunter alongside you, 3 in which you are a vampire and he is a hunter, 10 in which you are a demon and he is a vampire, 16 in which you are both human and 1 in which Dean is a werewolf and Benny a Vampire.”

Dean just stares there, looking at Jack with an unreadable expression.

Jack tilts his head “how come no one asked me to bring back this Benny person if he is so special to Dean in most worlds?”

Again, no one has any response to that.

Until Dean just stares at Jack and whispers “you could do that?”

Without answering Jack smiles and disappears. There’s a tense 5 minutes where no one really knows what’s happening, where Dean grips Cas’ hand so tight he thinks it might break.

And then, suddenly, Jack reappears holding the hand of a large bear of a man.

“Where am I?” Benny says, before he looks over and sees Dean. “Dean? Brotha!” he smiles, his eyes lighting up and in the flash of an eye Dean’s chair is overturned and he’s colliding with Benny so hard they both almost fall over. “Hey, hey, what’s all this then cher?”

“Hello again Benny.” Cas smiles softly, standing and moving towards Benny and also hugging him.

“Anyone care to explain what’s goin’ on here? Last I checked I was dead?”

“Our son is kind of god now, he brought you back.”

Benny laughs, the sound shaking both Dean and Cas who slowly pull away. “Well if that ain’t somethin’. Wait a minute...” Benny stops, feeling his teeth, and slowly, feeling his heart beating normally. “Am I…?”

“You are human once more. I have more experience remaking human bodies like with dad, so I hope that is ok.” Jack smiles at them.

“Sounds good to me.” Benny smirks, looking between Dean and Cas. “So… This finally happen?”

Everyone starts laughing at that, Cas taking Dean’s hand and smiling softly.

“Yes, I finally confessed my love for Dean when I was about to die. Then our son remade me a human body.”

“Seems to be happening a lot,” Benny jokes.

Dean still hasn’t said anything, his eyes sparkling as he looks between Cas and Benny with awe.

“Dean,” Cas says, tugging on his hand, “We should retire so we can tell Benny more about what’s happened since he’s gone.

It takes a minute for Dean to respond but then he’s nodding. “Yeah, yeah, sounds good. Coming Benny?”

“Sure thing cher,” Benny says, following along behind them.

Everyone in the room looks at one another before Claire says “well, I guess that makes 48 now,” and they all crack up.

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe everybody is back alive, it just so happens these are the people that are at the Bunker this night. Sorry if anyone sounds OOC I don't even go here except through fanfics and tumblr. 
> 
> Also the reason there's only been the one Cas/Dean is because I heard someone say this was the only world Cas stuck around and rebelled so made sense this was th eonly one with Cas and Dean dating. Also Rowena and Charlie are dating, John is not an asshole anymore since Mary is back and everyone is happy.


End file.
